


Семеро

by fandom Force and Strength 2020 (fandom_Force_and_Strength)



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга 2020 [5]
Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Prison Break
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Mystery, Prison, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Force_and_Strength/pseuds/fandom%20Force%20and%20Strength%202020
Summary: Не все интересовались грызнёй богов.
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773724
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Семеро

**Author's Note:**

> автор: [Анжелика-Анна](https://12dean6.diary.ru/)

Сирена (как найти «малька»? смотри, кто дёрнется). Коридоры Фокс-Ривер выплюнули бурлящую массу зеков. Она не спешила разделяться на группки, кучки и отдельные человеческие песчинки — промозглый ветер, мерзкая морось и мрачное небо над головой не располагали к прогулкам.  
Но кто их спросит?

Если посмотреть сверху, можно было заметить, что в плотно сбитой массе отбросов человеческих начинали образовываться внутренние течения и магнитные поля, и скоро завихрения выдали тех, вокруг кого здесь крутилась жизнь.

Их было семеро. Очень странно, что все собрались в одном месте. Но чего в мире не бывает.

Первый, вор, не сидел спокойно. С отвратительной улыбкой — с длинных клыков, которые чуть приподнимали верхнюю губу, вечно капала слюна — он рыскал по всему двору. Хватал за рукава. Пугал, нависнув сзади и что-то шепча. Неожиданно прижимал к стенке. Выкручивал пальцы, остервенело кидаясь на едва показавшиеся из кармана деньги. И брызгал, брызгал слюной. Парни посильнее и помоложе отгоняли его пинками, а он искал случая стибрить что плохо лежит. И всё же вокруг него собиралась небольшая кучка. Словно мошки у паутины, люди кружили вокруг него, кружили да и оказывались пойманными за плечо или за шиворот. Что-то просили, предлагали, оправдывались. Он нависал над ними, заслоняя солнце буйной шевелюрой, горящими глазами. У него не было пальца — «пожа-а-адничал», как довольно объяснял он сам. Слюнявый. Мерзкий. И всё же к нему шли.

Из угла светлым, прозрачным взглядом провожал его второй. Вот ведь носится как! Тут ходить не хочется, а он как заведённый. Второй был художником раньше. Это они так говорили — «был раньше». Суки. Он плеснул кислотой в лицо одному пачкуну, который посмел захапать лучшую тему для работы. И холст. И что, ему дали творить? Как бы не так, отправили сюда. И сунули ведь в сырую клетушку. А сухую, чистую камеру, в которой крысами не воняло, отдали кому? Какому-то ничтожеству, крысёнку малолетнему! Второй отравил стрихнином этого крысёнка. И ещё одного, его сокамерника. И ещё одного, тупицу, который не понял, что слишком большой кусок и рот порвать может. Остальные оказались умней, в камеру никто не согласился даже заходить — лучше в карцер. Вот он и переехал. Тихо, спокойно. Но камера оказалась паршивой. Худой, белесый, он днями и ночами наблюдал за соседями снизу, через проход. Вот там камера... Невозмутимый. Ночами он говорил со стенами, причитая, как хочет ту камеру, ту! Но приходилось брать себя в руки, беседы с тюремным психологом он ненавидел — эта дура почему-то всегда хотела говорить об искусстве, об этих раздутых выскочках! Вот и приходилось раздирать руки ногтями и молчать. Он долгим тоскливым взглядом провожал надзирателей. Вот кто цари мира! А форма! Он давно вынашивал план, сложную многоходовку, в результате которой у него должна появиться такая же. Но сегодня ему приснилось, что форма на нём, а в башке пуля. И он стоит грязный, никому не нужный за этими стенами, вынужденный искать новое место. А им там хорошо, ни забот, ни тревог... Ко второму не подходили, наоборот — людская волна откатывалась к нему.

И потому рядом всегда был третий: развязный южанин, сухой, с уверенностью сытого пока зверя. Он мягко вклинивался в отходящие от второго потоки, ища новую жертву. Две игрушки, постоянная и на неделю, держась за карманы, следовали за ним. Он пошучивал, растягивая слова. Слава о Теодоре Бэгвелле шла впереди него, полнясь совершенно чудовищными слухами (что он всячески поощрял), заставляя тихо скрипеть зубами, презрительно сплёвывать или застывать, пытаясь спрятаться. Но никогда не заступать дорогу. Не стесняясь в выражениях, движениях, он, словно товар на рынке, присматривал «мальков», с ленцой соблюдая местные ритуалы, которых и сам в свое время не избег. Он ласкал словами, уже облапив с ног до головы взглядом. И предлагал карман. На самом деле это не предложение, это выбор — жить под ним или под ним же умереть. Он не пугал. Нет. Он давил и убеждал. Обещал кисельные реки и молочные берега. В глубине души ему хотелось считать, что он склонил, а не нагнул. Но мало ли чего хочется. Его жертва обречена. Мятая купюра — и мальчишка уже в мастерской на верстаке, воет, кричит и плачет в милостиво предоставленную робу. Артачливые получали особые знаки лезвием. У этого зверя была стальная хватка. Он редко применял силу, но не боялся ее. Похож на хищника. Худой, жилистый, с коньячными глазами. Единственным, кто мог его обуздать, был четвёртый.

Итальянец. Мафиози. Джон Абруцци. Этого имени хватало, чтобы понять: рядом с ним только тесный круг своих. Но «своими» были все. Все белые, все «честные» люди. У честных людей иногда появляется желание кого-то убить. Мы живём в жестоком мире, выживает сильнейший. И к нему, сильнейшему, стекались многие. Его высокая статная фигура даже в синей робе внушала трепет. Честно сказать, в тюрьме он опускался быстро. Там, на воле, не всякий костюм ему приходился по вкусу. Рука, сжимавшая пистолет, никогда не пахла железом — только изысканным парфюмом. Никакой крови на этих руках не было. Кровь была рядом с ним — чьи-то мозги на стене, чьи-то пальцы на полу, вопли, визг... Он был выше этого, холоден и расчетлив. А тут, в клетке, как-то быстро дичал. Волосы висели грязными сосульками, роба была уютно заношена, хранила запах пещеры, логова. Он дичал и внутри. Мог вырезать человеку глаз разбитой лампочкой. Отрезать палец садовыми ножницами. Взрезать горло ножницами. Убивать ему не то чтобы нравилось, но никогда не составляло труда. При этом, вопреки расхожему мнению (нрав, темперамент), он редко кипятился. Только при виде алабамца. Грязный извращенец с острым языком (о, что он им творил!) так и тянул к себе. Как древнее капище, залитое кровью и семенем, отвратное и магнетическое. Его хотелось порвать на части, но, когда рука ложилась на острый кадык Бэгвелла, прижимала тощее тело к земле или стене, ярость обращалась бешеным желанием. Парни Абруцци не раз трепали этого поганца, но неизменно оставляли в живых. Только Бэгвелл знал, что Джона сдал этот урод Фибоначчи, сдал подло, как крыса. И только его итальянец готов был загрызть зубами. Бэгвелл частенько надрачивал в ночной тишине, дав забыться очередному своему соседу, представляя, что Джонни-бой мог бы сделать за информацию о Фибоначчи, отчаянно желая этой информацией располагать.

В мире существует не только белый. Тёмные волны людского моря прибивало к пятому, Франклину. На его спокойном лице было буквально написано: «Я не вы, знайте своё место». Нет, он не восседал за своим собственным столом, как Абруции («Я что вам, напыщенный итальяшка?»), не сторожил мальков в толпе («Я — человек, а не эта обезьяна!»). Но в каждом его «бро», когда он протягивал руку, читалась: «Конечно, я могу тебе помочь, ничтожество». Тут он мог достать что угодно. Так же, как и на военной базе. Тут он мог достать наркотики, лекарства, игрушки, телефон и даже оружие. Там большим спросом пользовался нормальный алкоголь. Не мог достать он только сил. Сил сказать: "Я такой же, как вы". По зрелом размышлении, ему ведь было плевать на запытанного в подвале парня. Но как его (его!) можно назвать их сослуживцем. Как он (он!) мог стать зеком? На потёртых, шершавых иранских открытках он писал короткие, свысока, послания жене и дочери. Пусть им даже в голову не приходит, что он такой же, как эти жалкие недолюди. Им достаточно было кинуть кость, чтобы они пачками грудились около тебя и берегли как зеницу ока.

Шестого мало кто видел в этот день. Он почти не выходил на улицу. Валялся в камере, лениво что-то жевал. Как ему это удавалось? Как знать. У него почти не было вещей, только белье на кровати указывало на то, что камера жилая. Почти не было голоса — он предпочитал молчать. Взгляда почти не было — глаза были постоянно полуприкрыты, а то и вовсе закрыты. Даже старожилы затруднялись описать его. Сутулый. Почти старый. Или так только казалось? Но было бы большой ошибкой скидывать шестого со счетов, забывать о его существовании. Кому будут приносить еду в камеру, будто в Хилтоне? Кого лишний раз не вызовут на поверке? Кто может тихо бросить пару слов, и человека нет? Он. Изредка у него появлялись соседи, как правило тогда, когда все камеры были заняты. Тогда ночами долго и тихо жужжал из его камеры голос — будто сломанная флюоресцентная лампа в коридоре. Его соседи всегда переезжали, бывало, что и в соседний блок-психушку. Ему было плевать.

Единственный, кто мог бы похвастаться, что хорошо знает шестого, — седьмой. Но он не признавался. Эту тайну было почему-то приятно хранить. Седьмой, тощий, изможденный, выглядел так, будто сейчас свалится и умрёт. Ужасно он выглядел в столовке, мерзкая жижа исчезала в его глотке с пугающей быстротой. Только один человек смотрел в эти моменты не с отвращением, а с восхищением — первый. Он даже вызывал седьмого на пари. Тот пару раз поддался, просто чтобы увидеть слюнявую широкую улыбку и горящие радостью глаза. Они не жили в одной камере, принципиально. Избегали всех, как школьники, пытаясь встретиться незаметно. Как будто это было возможно. И только в душе, скрытые лишь неверной завесой пара (когда была горячая вода), трахали друг друга до изнеможения, под душем и прямо на полу, не замечая, как на них натыкаются, а иногда и спотыкаются, проклиная и чертыхаясь. Словно два блудливых пса, они не видели никого и ничего вокруг, вгрызаясь друг в друга и пытаясь насытиться.

Пятеро вздыхали — вот что значит сойтись всем вместе.

Но вздохи эти были напускными. Родившиеся среди людей, в этой стране, как и в любой другой, они чувствовали себя вполне в своей тарелке. И покидать её ради каких-то высших игр не собирались. Так и заявили каждый в своё время холёному адвокату с повязкой на глазу. Старик им никогда не нравится — страшно далёк он от народа.


End file.
